Keeping the Peace
by This-is-My-Cannibal
Summary: {Breaking Dawn, during the confrontation with the Volturi }
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Trying out this cross-over. It may or may not be continued.**

* * *

"Aro".

Every person in the clearing turned to see who had uttered the Volturi leader's name. They were surprised when they saw a effeminate male walk towards them with a smirk adorning his lips. There were also a few only people who walked behind them, merely surveying the scene with bored eyes. A few of the shape shifters let out small whines, and Edward then began to read their minds.

**_'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?'_**

**_'DON'T THESE IDIOTS REALIZE THAT THEY'LL END UP DEAD?!'_**

**_'FUCKING IDIOTS! THEY CAN GET KILLED BY THESE LEECHES!'_**

**_'Who the hell are these people?'_**

**_'Hey, those chicks look hot'_**

**_'Keep it in your pants Paul, this isn't time for that shit'_**

**_'Jealous Ateara?'_**

**_'You wish'_**

**_'Hey, blood sucker. You have any idea who the Hell these people are?'_**

**_'Mate...'_**

Edward's ocher orbs slightly widened and he then turned to look at the eldest and youngest Clearwater, but he had no time to think about this due to the fact that Carlisle slightly gasped. This then grasped the attention of all, and the blonde had multiple pairs of eyes staring at them. A smile adorned the bruntte's cherubic face. "Ah, Carlisle! It's very lovely to see you again~". A soft smile came onto the handsome vampire's features, "Good to see you again Master Feliciano". The vampires protected in Bella's shield were confused, wondering why would the elder Cullen refer to this human as 'Master'. Carlisle had stopped being apart of the Volturi Coven for a few decades so there was no way that this person had to be dubbed so, and they also wondered how this human knew the vampire, due to the fact that the man appeared no older than twenty. A past patient of his perhaps?  
No, that did no good.

The newcomers irritated Edward, he couldn't read any of their minds. It only seemed to add up more questions for the vampires and shifters instead of answering any of them. The brunette softly laughed and gave the man a small wink. "How many times have I told you to call me Feliciano? You don't have to call me Master anymore Carlisle, but I don't mind~". If vampires could blush, Carlisle's face would have been an interesting shade of red for the implied innuedo. A few of the vampires had an amused expression on their faces, and a few had looks of digust.

A irritated snarl escaped one of the people in Feliciano's group, and hit said man in the back on the head. "We aren't here to flirt fratello. We are here to deal with some fucking problem that these (he motioned to the shapshifters, and some of the vampires) dumb asses have, which they're getting their fucking panties in a twist over. So, hurry the fuck up. You can talk to our bambola later". Bella had placed her hands on Renesmee's ears to block out that man's curses, but it didn't matter since the young hybrid still heard. Feliciano pouted slightly but gave his brother a nod, and lead the group over to the Volturi. Two whines pierced the air, but the group paid no mind for now and Sam snarled at the two. He didn't care what pack they were in, they had had to shut up and let this play out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the second installment of the story, and yes Alistair did not leave. I have a fondness for the Brit even though he wasn't mentioned often, and I absolutely adore the actor that had portrayed him in the movies. (Is it bad to say that I ship him with Garrett?)**

* * *

"Ah, angioletto and fiorellino mia~".

The 'Witch Twins' turned to see the magenta-eyed Italian coming towards them, small smiles broke out on their faces and the garnet eyed cherubs came towards him. Shock came onto the faces on most there, though those strange people and the Volturi didn't seemed fazed by it. "Hello master Nevio," Alec and Jane stated softly. Nevio merely murmured sweet nothings in Italian, not caring if anyone was staring. Nevio had a strong affection for the two, though his brother didn't care since this was wasting their damn time of solving this problem.

The blonde male cleared his throat, lifting his shades up; revealing cerulean orbs which were shooting daggers at his brother, though the both of them really didn't look anything alike. "As much as it pains me to say this," He began. His words dripped with sarcasm and the magenta eyed Italian shot the man a glare, which the blonde promptly ignored, "but _Lovi_ **("DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT LOUISE!")** is right, we don't have time for this. We need to get done with their problems.. now shall we begin?".

* * *

Everyone expected a fight.

Really everyone did, yet here they were in the Cullen's home; sitting down on available couches, like school children while those strange people were standing in front of them surveying them and the effeminate brunette still had that sweet smile on his lips. The shifters seemed a bit wary of the smile, and most would agree with them (though some would be reluctant to do so); since the 'innocent' ones should be watch due to the fact that those were the people that couldn't really be trusted. Also, Jacob was a bit irritated with the fact that vampy doc wouldn't give away any information on these weirdos that had shown up.

"Okay! Now, explain why that this is happening. Aro, you may say your side."

Vladimir and Stefan snorted, ready to make a few choice remarks when Alistair place a hand on their shoulders, shaking his head. Which really was a smart move to make since the warning glare on the magenta-eyed Italian's face was harsh enough to make their skin crawl and actually feel afraid.

"Careful, you two. These people are something different, we don't know what they can do. It's dangerous for all of us to underestimate them," The slightly skittish Brit whispered.

The Romanians gave a curt nod, settling on glaring at the Volturi and the newcomers; though the two were masking their surprise that the British vampire had said anything, and that he hadn't bolted from the confratation with those milky eyed bastards when he had told them that he'd be leaving.

"-came here to Washington from a report from Irina Denali, that the Cullens had made an Immortal Child; we had made this law long ago when vampires began to turn small infants, and in breaking this law would mean death to the maker along with the child. This made us worry that the Cullens were deciding to break our laws and expose what we are to human beings; there is reason for these worries, due to the fact that Edward Cullen had planned to expose himself to a large crowd of humans during St. Marcus day when the sun was the highest. One young child had seen him, from my dear Alec's reports but fortunately Mrs. Cullen, nee Swan, stopped him from everyone seeing him."

Edward had the decency to look ashamed at that statement, while the two brunettes (Lovino and Feliciano) were frowning slightly at that fact; the others looked at him with 'Really? Are you a fucking idiot?' look. Probably the only female in their group, gave Aro a curt nod and thanked him for that information before she turned her sights onto the vampires and shifters with an unreadable expression.

"Let me see this child," And there isn't going to be any arguments on this; your lucky that my patience hasn't run out or that my brothers talked me out of slaying you, your wife, and maybe your daughter."

Those who were eyewitnesses squirmed slightly with discomfort, since it seemed to be something that they should stay out of. Even some of them were contemplating whether or not they could escape, if the darting of garnet eyes indicated. Bella snarled at the woman, clutching her daughter closer to her, while Edward did the same thing. Hazel-eyed Chiara rolled her eyes, not intimidated by the both of the Cullens displays.

Jacob was already at his breaking point, and when that was said he finally snapped. The teen was sick and tired that these assholes had shown up and acted like they fucking owned everyone and got in their way, he was also pissed off that he didn't know absolutely anything about these assholes while vampy doc did and the vamp still kept his mouth shut. "Like hell you are, who are you to demand things from us? We could kick your fucking asses an-"

"**Jacob!**".


End file.
